


Пропущенные сцены

by WTFShakespeareCo2019



Series: миди от G до PG-13 [1]
Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare, SHAKESPEARE William - Works
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 10:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17578958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFShakespeareCo2019/pseuds/WTFShakespeareCo2019
Summary: Основано не только на пьесе, но и на одноименном фильме Майкла Алмерейды. Действие происходит в США в начале двухтысячных. Гамлету нужно разобраться, действительно ли Клавдий убил его отца, чтобы встать во главе корпорации "Денмарк". Горацио влюблен в Гамлета, но это сейчас неважно.  По заявке с инсайда Гамлетгамлетгамлетгамлетгамлет...... что угодно!





	Пропущенные сцены

Гамлет всегда много разговаривал, сколько я себя помню. У него за спиной шептались: кичится своим умом, пытается произвести впечатление, что ж, отличным политиком вырастет или бизнесменом. Но мне нравилось его слушать — не потому даже, что он часто говорил интересные вещи, а потому что, разговаривая, он становился спокойным и одухотворенным. Это завораживало.

Я люблю и умею слушать, так что мы с Гамлетом прекрасно дополняли друг друга. Подростками мы могли разговаривать всю ночь напролет, ловко переключаясь с обсуждения классической философии на очередную безумную классификацию девушек. Под утро Гамлет часто засыпал в середине фразы: оставалось только укрыть его пледом и устроиться рядом. Перед тем, как провалиться в сон, я каждый раз загадывал: еще одну такую ночь, пожалуйста. И еще одну. И еще. Пусть это время не кончается.

Из Гарварда Гамлет писал мне длинные электронные письма: когда он был в хорошем настроении, они напоминали эссе Ницше, когда в плохом — что-то из Генри Миллера. Несколько раз он напивался и присылал мне сообщения на автоответчик: «Знаешь, я бы даже испугался, если бы все начали вдруг меня понимать — это означало бы, что я стал как они, правда?» или «Какой идиот придумал, что танцы — это красиво, Горацио?! Танцы — это интимнее, чем секс, если хочешь знать. Не, я не предлагаю заменить секс танцами, конечно, просто… не знаю». Или: «Солипсисты были правы, чувак! Только я — властелин своего мира, потому что я же его и придумал. И тогда только один вопрос: какого хера рядом со мной сейчас нет тебя, а? Это в моем-то гребаном мире?!»

Скучал ли я по нему? Безумно. Но лучше бы, разумеется, он не возвращался никогда. Стал бы ученым или писателем. Был бы жив. Он всегда писал лучше меня, владел словом лучше меня — по этой логике он и должен был выжить! Но первыми забирают лучших, да?

На самом деле нет, конечно, нет. Первым погиб Полоний, глава отдела по связям с общественностью. Пиарщики всегда самые тупые — мы с Гамлетом давно еще обнаружили эту закономерность. Сначала нас это забавляло, потом — раздражало, потом начало пугать.

Впрочем, я путаюсь. Начать стоит не отсюда. Будет правильным начать с внезапной смерти его отца — тогда мы говорили «смерть», а не «убийство», хотя и подозревали, что дело нечисто. Чем человек богаче и влиятельнее, тем больше у него врагов, следовательно, у главы «Денмарк» врагов должно было быть много. Я не знаю подробностей: никогда не интересовался политикой. Бизнесом. Вот, не знаю даже, как это называется. Я писал обзоры на музыкальные альбомы и театральные премьеры, иногда — рецензии на новые фильмы. Брал интервью у «восходящих звезд современного кинематографа» и «независимых исполнителей». И никакая ваша «реальная жизнь» меня не интересовала.

Когда Гамлет вернулся из Гарварда, его мать уже объявила о помолвке. В день ее свадьбы мы с ним заперлись у меня в квартире и смотрели дурацкие боевики, штук пять подряд. Заказали суши, пили какие-то мерзкие коктейли из банок. Мне не нравилось пользоваться его деньгами; Гамлет и сам не слишком любил их тратить. Мы почти не разговаривали — любые слова казались бессмысленными, — но нам было хорошо друг с другом. Спокойно. Где-то между вторым и третьим боевиком он запрокинул голову и, глядя в потолок, сказал:

— Сейчас я чувствую, что действительно дома.  
— Я скучал по тебе.  
— Я тоже.

На потолке была пара желтоватых потеков: привет от алкоголика-соседа сверху. Я взглянул на них, а потом смотрел на профиль Гамлета, даже после того, как он включил следующий фильм. За окном уже стемнело; блики от экрана расцвечивали его лицо.

— Я изменился? — спросил Гамлет, не поворачиваясь ко мне.  
— Нет.  
— Хорошо.

У него была девушка, разумеется. Светлые косички, темные глаза, старенький велосипед. Куртка на размер больше и стоптанные кеды. Офелия очень ему подходила: они оба напоминали потерянных детей, попавших в другой мир и вынужденных теперь спасать его. Но я не мог не думать: они не справятся, их обоих нужно защищать. Тогда я еще верил, что смогу защитить кого бы то ни было. Смешно сейчас это вспоминать, смешно и стыдно.

Вскоре после той свадьбы нам рассказали о призраке его отца. Мы с Гамлетом переглянулись, и я сразу понял: он верит, и я верю тоже. Мы, конечно, задавали каверзные вопросы, Гамлет предложил даже на камеру его снять и посмотреть, что получится, но оба думали: почему бы и нет. Мир гораздо сложнее и глубже, чем кажется, иначе зачем вообще было бы жить?

Я не видел никакого призрака, но по лицу Гамлета понял все. И поверил ему, конечно, как же иначе? Возможно, я забегаю вперед, но я должен прояснить раз и навсегда: ни единой секунды я не считал его сумасшедшим. Несчастным, запутавшимся, непонятым, но никак не сумасшедшим. Всю свою жизнь он оставался самым умным человеком, которого я знал.

— Ты убьешь его? — спросил я, когда Гамлет все мне рассказал. После общения с призраком он как будто не до конца понимал, где находится. Дергал пуговицу на своей рубашке, рассматривал наши юношеские фотки на стенах так, словно видел их в первый раз. Наливал себе воды и забывал о ней, потом наливал еще раз.  
— Разумеется. Нет. Я не знаю, Горацио.  
Я положил руку ему на спину и притянул к себе; он прижался лбом к моему плечу, дыша громко и прерывисто.  
— Необязательно решать что бы то ни было прямо сейчас, ты ведь понимаешь.  
— И правда, — в его голосе слышалось облегчение. — Мне нужны доказательства.  
— Нам нужны.  
Он поднял голову и посмотрел на меня очень внимательно.  
— Мне. Я не хочу ни с кем это делить.  
— Не доверяешь мне?  
— Доверяю, конечно. Смотри: я буду притворяться сумасшедшим, а ты подыгрывай и не выдавай меня, ладно?  
— Но зачем?  
— Не смогу делать вид, что все как раньше, — он как будто хотел закрыть лицо руками, но сдержался. — Я не очень хороший актер.

На самом деле он оказался первоклассным актером. В то, что он сошел с ума, все поверили с пугающей быстротой, как будто только этого и ждали. Мне на его месте одного этого хватило бы: что за мать так легко признает сумасшедшим собственного сына? Что за друзья тут же начнут смотреть на него, как на опасное животное в зоопарке?

— Это доказывает только то, что наш мир прогнил насквозь, — возражал Гамлет. — Но да мы с тобой и раньше об этом догадывались.

Офелия, впрочем, страдала по-настоящему. Вытирала слезы, быстро и яростно, и продолжала слушать и отвечать, пока Гамлет говорил ей гадости вперемешку с чушью. Вспоминая это, я мечтаю провалиться на месте: мог ведь хотя бы намекнуть ей, ни в чем она не виновата, моложе нас с ним, к тому же, совсем девчонка. Ну да, Гамлет запретил мне, но что с того, у меня своей головы на плечах нет? «Ты ревновал, — говорит мерзкий голос в моей голове. — Все дело в этом». Ревновал, конечно. Но не желал ей ничего плохого.

— Скажи ты ей, — просил его я. — За кого ты принимаешь бедную девчонку?  
— Ее отец работает на Клавдия.  
— Это не помешало тебе в свое время влюбиться в нее, — у меня даже голос не дрогнул.  
— Ты прав, — Гамлет пожал плечами. — При следующей встрече скажу. Или намекну хотя бы.

В тот момент я почувствовал себя почти героем: таким самоотверженным, таким разумным. Сидел за компьютером, пытался работать, но думал только о Гамлете, конечно. Я не боялся, что он не справится — Гамлет был очень смелым и очень умным. Скорее, я боялся, что тьма его поглотит. Представлял крохотную светлую фигурку в океане черноты, которая все сгущается, хотя, казалось бы, куда уж больше?

Гамлет позвонил мне уже поздно вечером: забери меня. Он делал так и раньше, не слишком часто, но никогда еще его голос не звучал так опустошенно. В такси он привалился лбом к стеклу и бормотал что-то неразборчивое. Я не выдержал:

— Что у вас случилось?  
— Прослушка. Я вовремя заметил.  
— Точно?  
— Абсолютно.  
— А она… ну, знала? Ты уверен?  
Гамлет повернул голову и посмотрел на меня. Его глаза блестели, как у больного.  
— Провода на ее теле, блядь, я думаю, она заметила!

Я не нашелся, что сказать, а потом мы приехали.

— Ты пил? — спросил я.  
— Нет, — он тихо рассмеялся. — Мне просто херово.  
— Давай напьемся.

Он посмотрел на меня так, словно я предложил нечто гениальное.  
— Люблю тебя.  
Я заставил себя улыбнуться.

Он смешивал водку с соком один к одному и пил пугающе быстро.

— Эй, — я накрыл его руку своей. Он повернул голову и посмотрел на меня помутневшими глазами. — Что с тобой такое?  
— Хочу попробовать перестать быть, — он пьяно улыбнулся. — Почему все всегда выбирают быть, а? Это достало. Хочу не быть.

Несколько секунд было так тихо, что мы слышали проезжающие машины внизу. Я не знал, чего во мне больше: страха или боли. Подумал тогда: если он умрет, я здесь тоже не останусь. Гамлет, кажется, это почувствовал. Его брови взмыли вверх, а потом он вдруг рванулся вперед и крепко обнял меня. Я осторожно погладил его по спине — она была напряжена даже сейчас.

— Давай просто посидим так, — почти прошептал он мне на ухо.  
— Давай. Не умирай, пожалуйста.  
— Упиться насмерть — это редкий талант, знаешь ли. Не думаю, что я им обладаю.  
— Я не об этом.  
— Я знаю, — тихо выдохнул он мне в шею. — Прости, я привык паясничать. Не смогу покончить с собой, не волнуйся. Много думал об этом, мне не хватит смелости.  
— Это не вопрос смелости.  
— Именно он. Мне страшно, что потом будет еще хуже. Сейчас все и так хреново, но у меня отличная фантазия, — он слегка отодвинулся, но все еще держал меня за руку. Я вгляделся в его лицо: бледное и несчастное.  
— Я боюсь пустоты, — признался я.  
— Я — нет, — он покачал головой и грустно, пьяно улыбнулся. — Пустота и тишина — это же отлично, намного лучше всего вот этого. Я почти жду, знаешь ли. Но сам — не буду, — он улыбнулся и поднял руку в примирительном жесте.

Я так отчетливо представил в тот момент: я подаюсь вперед и целую его в губы, быстро и уверенно, чтобы ему не пришлось решать самому, как реагировать, и нежно, чтобы он понял, как сильно я его люблю. Чтобы не смел думать, что пустота — лучше. Изменилось бы что-нибудь, поступи я тогда так? Не знаю. Вряд ли.

— У меня нет никого ближе тебя, — сказал я только и налил себе еще.  
— И это доказывает, что мир вообще никуда не годится, — он повторил нашу с ним старую шутку. — Как с тобой хорошо все-таки.

Мы уснули рядом на стареньком диване: напились так, что не было сил даже переместиться на кровать. Рука Гамлета осталась у меня на груди, и перед тем, как заснуть, я думал: «Какие же красивые у него пальцы, идеальные просто». Попробовал поцеловать его в висок — все равно ведь спит — но не дотянулся и заснул тоже, мгновенно, как будто упал куда-то.

Утром меня разбудил голос Гамлета. Он стоял перед распахнутым окном с бутылкой минералки в одной руке и видеокамерой — в другой и повторял: «Мышеловка, точно. Придумал, мышеловка! Так я смогу его подловить».

— Кого? — спросил я, пытаясь стряхнуть сон. Голос звучал хрипло.  
— Клавдия, — он повернулся ко мне, взял со стола другую бутылку и кинул куда-то мне в ноги. — Искусство должно помочь, оно всегда помогает, когда ты запутался.  
— Искусство?  
— Фильм. Артхаусный. Может быть, нечто среднее между фильмом и клипом. Сниму его, устрою премьеру, стану смотреть на лицо этого убийцы и вот тогда-то все и пойму.

Снимет фильм и тогда-то все и поймет. Я почувствовал себя очень спокойным и почти счастливым. Искусство казалось чем-то понятным и надежным, а идея снять фильм, чтобы понять что бы то ни было была настолько в духе Гамлета, что мне пришлось закрыть глаза от полноты чувств. От нежности к нему.

— Башка болит? — сочувственно спросил он. — Пей много жидкости, станет лучше.

Я ошибался — мне вообще свойственно ошибаться, к сожалению. После этого утра все покатилось под откос с пугающей быстротой. Несколько недель Гамлет монтировал свой клип, полностью погрузившись в работу; мы почти не виделись. Когда он показал мне его — пришел в мою квартиру слегка осунувшийся, бледный, с синяками под глазами и шальной улыбкой — я понял, что Гамлет все сделал правильно. Клип поражал не сюжетом или идеями, а эмоциями, такими яркими и сильными, что хотелось орать от восторга. Или бить кулаком по столу, или смахивать слезы, или топать ногой. Примерно все это я и проделал — Гамлет наблюдал за мной сосредоточенно и радостно, с азартом творца или одержимого.

— Премьера сегодня вечером, — сказал он. — Следи за его лицом, ладно? Оно все нам скажет.

Гамлет оказался прав: Клавдий, конечно, выдал себя. Подобное доказательство не принял бы ни один суд, но в таких категориях мы даже не начинали мыслить. Сперва я отвлекался на Офелию — Гамлет говорил ей что-то, а она отвечала, очень тихо, но каждое движение выдавало то, как ей плохо. Мне было очень ее жаль, но я заставил себя смотреть на Клавдия — куда менее приятное зрелище, хотя и поучительное. Когда он вышел с перекосившимся лицом, на него смотрел уже не только я.

— Ты заметил? — быстро спросил Гамлет. Он почти подбежал ко мне и впился пальцами в плечо.  
— Определенно, — кивнул я. — Ты прав, и твой отец прав, и… что мы теперь будем делать?  
— Я, — мягко поправил меня Гамлет. — И я что-нибудь придумаю. Позвоню тебе, хорошо?

Я никогда не прощу себе, что оставил его одного. Потом все случилось очень быстро, я долго не верил, когда мне рассказывали. Гамлет убил Полония? Но с какой стати, причем тут вообще Полоний, кому он нужен-то? Гамлет улетел с Розенкранцем и Гильденстерном? Но зачем ему эти два идиота? Мы всегда подшучивали над ними, а они не замечали даже, что мы издеваемся. Офелия сошла с ума? Погодите, вы соображаете вообще, что говорите? Разыгрываете меня или что?  
Гамлет не отвечал на звонки и сообщения, так что я поехал в главный офис «Денмарк» разобраться. В холле я долго пытался объяснить, что я здесь делаю и кто мне, собственно, нужен — пока не столкнулся с Лаэртом. Мы были в неплохих отношениях, и сейчас он сжал мою руку так сильно, что хрустнули суставы.

— Я только приехал, — объяснил он. — Это правда, что мой отец… и моя сестра…

Я пытался найти нужные слова (как будто это вообще возможно), когда в холл вышла Офелия. Я никогда не забуду это зрелище: она движется к нам рваной танцующей походкой, как марионетка, которую дергает за ниточки истеричный кукловод. Смотрит прямо мне в глаза, но сама как будто где-то совсем далеко, на другой планете. И отчаянно пытается разобраться, но вокруг все настолько странное, что у нее ни малейших шансов на успех.

Я никогда раньше не видел сумасшедших — да что там, даже людей в истерике толком не видел. Рыдающие девушки, орущие преподы, швыряющийся вещами Гамлет — все это ни в какое сравнение не шло с напряженным вниманием в глазах Офелии. Несколько секунд мне было только страшно и ничего больше — а потом, конечно, стало еще и больно до слез, я же не совсем мудак. Лаэрт не то застонал, не то всхлипнул, и прижал ее к себе, но Офелия смотрела на меня через его плечо, как будто пыталась выразить взглядом что-то, для чего не существовало слов.

— Пусти меня на секундочку, — улыбнулась она Лаэрту. — Я собрала для вас кое-что, смотрите, — она торопливо раскрыла сумочку, и в эту секунду в холл вышел Клавдий. Он окинул нас профессионально дружелюбным взглядом, но меня уже было не обмануть: я видел, какое у него было лицо на премьере «Мышеловки». Лаэрт двинулся на него, медленно сжимая кулаки.  
— Ну что ты, тихо, — сказал ему Клавдий. — Давай поговорим.  
— «Поговорим»?! — задохнулся Лаэрт. — Да я…  
— …хочешь узнать всю правду, я уверен, — твердо и спокойно закончил Клавдий. На меня он подчеркнуто не смотрел. — Идем со мной. Твоя сестра тоже, не стоит оставлять ее одну.

Они медленно пошли в глубь здания, все трое, а по обеим сторонам от меня как из-под земли выросли два амбала. Им даже говорить ничего не нужно было: тебя просто берут под локотки и двигают к выходу, как предмет мебели. Будешь сопротивляться — упадешь, повысишь голос — сделают больно. Меня уже выводили так пару раз, так что я знал, что брыкаться бессмысленно. Подождал потом снаружи минут пятнадцать, но ничего не происходило. Что мне оставалось?

Я гнал домой на своем Харлее и старался не думать вообще ни о чем. Жить в настоящем моменте, чувствовать ветер на лице, наслаждаться скоростью. Следить за дорогой, в конце концов. Но в голове так и стучало: вдруг Гамлет мертв, поэтому о нем ничего и не слышно? Вдруг это конец, и я так ничего никогда и не узнаю?

Некролог Офелии появился на следующий день. Там было написано просто «несчастный случай». Прощание с телом состоится тогда-то и там-то, похороны — тогда-то и там-то. Я погуглил, где это: кажется, довольно престижный участок кладбища. Деньги Клавдия? Вполне вероятно.

Хоть бы Гамлет был жив, пожалуйста, пусть я никогда не узнаю, что с ним, пусть возненавидит меня, пусть страдает даже, но пусть будет жив! Не помню, чем я занимался остаток дня — вполне возможно, просто лежал на кровати и смотрел в потолок. Пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста.

Гамлет позвонил мне на следующий день: «Приезжай ко мне в аэропорт, только к черту такси, давай как в старые добрые времена». Назвал время и место и отключился — тоже как в старые добрые времена. Может, это и к лучшему — я чуть не расплакался в трубку.

«Как в старые добрые времена» означало «на моем байке». Он подарил мне его на совершеннолетие, и я сначала отказывался: столько денег, зачем ты это, кто так делает вообще. «Да ладно тебе, — отмахивался Гамлет: — Я разобьюсь в первый же день, с моей-то отрицательной внимательностью, а тебе самое то, и ты ведь давно мечтал, я знаю». Гамлет оказался прав: я буквально влюбился в его подарок. Мы рассекали по ночному городу — пустынные улицы, мигающие светофоры, желтые головы фонарей, словно висевшие в воздухе. Ветер в ушах. Руки Гамлета у меня на поясе.  
Вспоминал все это, когда ехал его встречать. Было раннее утро, я даже кусочком рассвета полюбоваться успел. Гамлет обнял меня даже крепче, чем обычно. Я обещал себе сдерживать эмоции, но первым делом, конечно, выпалил:  
— Я думал, Клавдий тебя убил.  
— Мы еще поглядим, кто кого, — хищно улыбнулся Гамлет. У него были круги под глазами. — Что здесь происходило?  
— Офелия… — я не смог продолжить, но Гамлет и так меня понял. Я думал, он рухнет на пол, расплачется или закричит, но он просто застыл, замер, как статуя. Какой-то бизнесмен с портфелем налетел на него, но Гамлет даже не шевельнулся. Я заглянул ему в лицо и испугался, а потом наконец-то сообразил обнять его еще раз. Прижать к себе так крепко, как только мог.  
— Расскажи мне… — пробормотал он. — Хотя нет, потом. Не рассказывай. Поехали на кладбище.

Позади меня он сидел очень тихо, а руки у меня на поясе были словно каменные. Впрочем, когда мы подъезжали, Гамлет начал мелко дрожать, как будто от холода. Он спрыгнул с байка прежде, чем я успел что-то сказать. Похоронную процессию было видно от входа, так что и спрашивать ни о чем не пришлось.

Я не люблю похорон. Разумеется, от них никто не в восторге, но мне становится физически плохо, даже если в землю закапывают кого-то совсем незнакомого. А Офелия наверняка лежала в гробу как живая. Или нет, смотря как именно она умерла… Она ведь была не против со мной подружиться, но я так сильно и мелочно ревновал. И о том, что Гамлет притворяется, ни слова не сказал ей, а мог бы.

Когда я нашел в себе силы посмотреть по сторонам, оказалось, что Гамлет с Лаэртом почти подрались — то есть, подрались бы, не успей люди Клавдия разнять их. Так что они просто смотрели друг на друга, время от времени предпринимая отчаянные попытки вырваться из хватки телохранителей. У обоих по щекам текли слезы.

— Пустите, — тихо и зло сказал Лаэрт. — Пустите, я не буду.  
Их тут же отпустили, обоих.  
— За что ты так со мной? — спросил Гамлет. — Я ведь тоже…

Лаэрт сплюнул ему под ноги и зашагал прочь. Могильщики деловито закапывали гроб — комья земли так и шуршали. Потом все выстроились в очередь, чтобы положить цветы и венки. У нас с Гамлетом цветов не было. Я осторожно потянул его за руку.

— Пойдем, — тихо сказал я. — Не думаю, что ты сейчас захочешь общаться с семьей.  
— Куда?  
— Ко мне, например.

Гамлет кивнул. К моему байку он шел, пошатываясь, так что я даже начал волноваться, не упадет ли он в дороге. Но все обошлось; он несколько раз опускал голову мне на плечо и, кажется, всхлипывал.

У меня в квартире он рухнул на диван и запустил пальцы в волосы.  
— Теперь рассказывай, — попросил он. Я рассказал все то немногое, что знал сам.  
— Он хотел меня убить, — заметил Гамлет. — Клавдий. Я прочитал письмо, которое везли с собой Розенкранц и Гильденстерн.  
— И что ты сделал?  
— Заменил его. Теперь убьют их.  
Я посмотрел ему в лицо: следы усталости и бессонницы, выразительные светлые глаза, страдальчески опущенные уголки рта.  
— Они действительно сами виноваты, — неловко заметил он. — Я знаю, что все испортил, Горацио.  
— Я сделаю тебе яичницу.

Сообщение от Клавдия пришло уже через каких-то полчаса, нам даже поесть нормально не дали. И поговорить, хотя о чем тут можно разговаривать?

— Он ебанулся устраивать состязание по фехту в день похорон? — поразился я.  
— Или же это не просто состязание.  
— Не ходи.  
— Ну что ты, — он улыбнулся мне ласково и самую малость отстраненно, как взрослый может улыбнуться любимому ребенку. — Я должен пойти.  
— Да пошли ты все это к черту, — я даже кулаком по столу стукнул. — Пусть они сами разбираются, и всё! Рванем куда-нибудь в Австралию или в Россию, только нас и видели! Или в Японию, что скажешь? Пускай кто-нибудь попробует найти нас в Японии.  
Гамлет грустно покачал головой.  
— Я иногда его вижу, — признался он.  
— Кого?  
— Отца.  
— Во сне?  
Он горько рассмеялся.  
— Нет.  
— Он… говорит тебе еще что-нибудь?  
— Нет, просто смотрит. Торопит меня.

Фехтование одно время было невероятно модным — как раз когда мы подрастали, так что неудивительно, что и Гамлет, и Лаэрт учились фехтовать. Я переживал за него, но, увидев на состязании несколько журналистов с камерами, немного расслабился. Кто станет приглашать журналистов, когда планирует убить племянника?

Клавдий и Гертруда выглядели нервно и нарядно, Лаэрт смотрел на Гамлета с такой ненавистью, что, казалось, готов был убить его голыми руками, случись Клавдию отменить поединок. Сам Гамлет как будто прислушивался к чему-то внутри себя. Я вдруг подумал: «Что, если он и сейчас видит Призрака? Что, если это будет теперь с ним всю жизнь, и неважно, как именно он поступит?» 

Свет ламп играл в драгоценностях Гертруды. Она широко улыбалась накрашенными губами, но на пару мгновений показалась мне несчастной и испуганной. Я даже захотел подойти поближе, но она повернула голову, сказала что-то официанту, и впечатление исчезло. Клавдий поглаживал бокал с вином и непроницаемо улыбался: Гертруде, Гамлету, журналистам.

Поединок начался. Лаэрт и Гамлет обменивались ударами; кажется, Гамлет побеждал. Я никогда не интересовался фехтованием и не особенно в нем разбирался, так что больше смотрел на их лица, чем следил за движениями, — оба очень кстати сняли маски. Лаэрт, кажется, готов был расплакаться; Гамлет заметил это и был даже озадачен. Клавдий наблюдал за ними с болезненным вниманием. Гертруда волновалась так, словно это был настоящий бой. Мне вновь стало неспокойно: что-то было не так. Но что я мог сделать? Требовать остановить поединок — но на каком основании? Встать между Клавдием и Гамлетом? Но вряд ли он станет убивать его сам, тем более при журналистах… Тогда я понял: мне нужно убить Клавдия самому. Очевидно ведь — избавить Гамлета от этой бесконечной истории. Выхватить пистолет у телохранителя и выстрелить, быстро, чтобы меня не успели остановить — и все будет кончено!

Я опустил голову, собирая всю свою решимость. Было очень страшно: я даже не дрался ни с кем уже очень давно, а стрелял в последний раз в тире лет пять назад. Сердце колотилось как бешеное. Успокойся. Вдохни и выдохни, ну. Я закрыл глаза, и в этот момент прозвучал выстрел. Гамлет и Лаэрт боролись, отбросив рапиры, послышался еще один выстрел. «Пистолет», — озвучил кто-то очевидное, и люди, как по сигналу, засуетились. Я рванулся к Гамлету и Лаэрту, которые как раз расцепились и сползли па пол, почти синхронно, оба в крови — она так хорошо была заметна на белом. Гамлет взял у Лаэрта пистолет — тот не сопротивлялся, из-за ранения или из-за растерянности, и обхватил меня за шею, поднимаясь. В те несколько секунд я думал только об одном: попади, давай, закончи это, сделай это все-таки, назло всем и всему, сделай.

Он попал, прямо в лоб. Мое ликование было кратким и ярким, как вспышка молнии. А потом Гамлет стал медленно сползать по моему плечу, оседая, так что мы оба опустились на пол. Крови было очень много, и я сразу почувствовал, что все кончено.

— Пожалуйста, — все равно вырвалось у меня, пока я гладил его по лицу и устраивал его голову у себя на коленях. — Пожалуйста.  
— Поздно, — ответил он так тихо, что мне пришлось наклониться. — Последняя… просьба.  
— Что угодно.  
— Не умирай тоже… сейчас. Останься и расскажи обо мне… обо всем.

Гамлет не зря это сказал: я был бы рад к нему присоединиться. И тогда, пока смотрел, как у него гаснет взгляд, и сейчас, когда прошло уже несколько недель. Но он попросил меня остаться и рассказать, и я это сделаю. Только вот получилось спутано и сумбурно, да? Может быть, не стоило столько пить в процессе.

Так что я прогуляюсь, потом лягу спать, а утром попробую еще раз. Хочу, чтобы все помнили Гамлета и его историю — до скончания времен, почему бы и нет?


End file.
